The Lost Flower Arc
by ChokolatePawptarts
Summary: Its a new generation for Kiba and he has his pack back: Tsume, Hige, and Toboe. They continue to look for Cheza. When they come across the village Hinamizawa, strange events start to occur. Will these wolves be able to solve this village's mystery?
1. Enter: Hinamizawa

A young girl- long dark blue hair, white collared shirt with a little pink bow in the front and a navy blue skirt—awaits her friend by, what looks to be, a wooden bus stop. Her small figure leaned on the side of the wall, her navy blue hues narrowed and looking towards the morning horizon. Then, a few specks of people appeared on the road. Initially, she thought it was her friends. But as the specks came closer, their faces seemed unfamiliar to this small village of Hinamizawa. The young girl stood straight, placing her hand on her forehead to block the dawn's light. There, walked a group of what seems like young men and a boy.

As the group grew closer towards the girl, the boy—longish red-brown hair, a red button up shirt, dark green pants and a pair of boots—noticed the young girl up ahead; his name was Toboe. He smiles, as if from relief.

"Hey, look you guys! There's a villager! Let's ask her if she knows where we can find Cheza!" the boy enthusiastically claimed, pointing to the young girl up ahead.

"Don't get your hopes up, runt. That Cheza is probably in a different town than this old, small one…" said a man from the group—his hair gray with a little ponytail on the back, he placed his tan hands inside his black leather pockets. He looked to be like an amateur punk, with his tight leather shirt and pants. But he seem to have pulled that look off. This man was named Tsume.

"Well, at least maybe she would know where that big-ass, black spaceship thing went to. I mean, you can't miss that thing!" yelled a another young man in the group. He had a messy, fluffy light brown hair, wearing a yellow sweatshirt and baby blue, sweatpants. His name was Hige.

"…Let's just ask her…" said yet another young man in the group. He's calmer and rather quiet than the rest of the group. He has a dark brown, semi-long hair. He wore a white shirt under a dark green jacket, jeans, and black chucks. And lastly, his name was Kiba.

"…Mii?" the young girl asked herself, seeing the group approach her.

The boy ran towards her with a warm smile while the girl looked at him with a questioned expression.

"Excuse me, miss. Have you seen a girl around here? Well, I mean… she has light pink hair and she's wearing--" Toboe's mouth was then covered by a hand.

"Heh heh… don't mind him. But we are actually trying to find a girl in this village. Do you think you may know where she is?" Hige asked, his hand on the boy's mouth.

"…Mii?" the young girl responded, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"We're looking for this girl…" Kiba held a picture of the girl they were looking for—the girl who was to be called Cheza, a flower maiden.

"…I haven't seen this girl before, nano desu. But, maybe if you came to the Watanagashi festival tonight, you might be able to find her, desu." The young girl said, her eyes closed and giving a bright smile.

"Watana- waaah??" Hige asked, scratching his head because he was confused with the girl's accent.

"Watanagashi, desu. It means, 'The Cotton Drifting' festival. But… why are you looking for this girl, nano desu? Is she lost, desu?" the young girl asked, tilting her head to the other side as she pouted slightly.

"Uhh… well, I guess you can say that. She's just really important to us--" Hige pouted as well, still scratching his head.

"RIKA-CHAAAN~!!" a girl's voice echoed from behind the group of boys. There, a young blonde, short haired girl with a green uniform dress came running down the dirt road. The young blonde waved her hand along with a wide smile. At first, she skipped passed the small group in front of her and stood beside her fellow friend.

"What'cha wait'n for, Rika-chan? We're going to be late for school if we don't hurry!" the young blonde said, winking her eye towards her friend.

"Wait, Satoko-chan. We have visitors, desu…" the young girl, named Rika, gestured her hand towards the group of men.

"Ehh?? Are they here for sight-seeing or someth'n??" the young blonde named Satoko asked, raising a brow and leaned towards the group.

"Don't worry, Satoko-chan. They're just looking for someone, desu" Rika waved her hand up and down, trying to calm Satoko with a gentle smile.

"Look, if you're busy, we understand. We'll just go to another town. Maybe she's there…" Kiba responded, smiling lightly and slightly turned around.

"W-Wait!! Please don't go, desu!" Rika exclaimed, reaching a hand out.

Kiba looked back towards the young girl. Rika's eyes were almost widened and filled with worry. The village of Hinamizawa hardly gets any new visitors. It was a big deal to Rika, especially since she is the priestess of the Furude shrine.

"Come on, Kiba… maybe we should search here first. Then we can leave in the morning." Toboe suggested, feeling kind of guilty that they were going to leave this innocent little girl the moment they met her.

"I don't mind. As long as there's chicks in this town, I'll be good." Hige smirked. Tsume punched Hige on the arm.

"Hey… what was that for, Tsume??" Hige rubbed his arm, the pain was tingling up his spine.

Kiba sighed, 'I guess it can't be helped…' he thought, kneeling down to Rika's height.

"Fine… we'll stay for the festival. But we have to leave in the morning…" he calmly said, giving another smile. Hearing this, made Rika smile happily. "Thank you, nano desu. Ni paaah~" Rika gestured her hands to her ears and imitated a cat by meowing.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho~!!" Satoko laughed, holding her hand out on the side of her mouth—her signature gesture of victory and what-not.

Toboe and Hige laughed along with the girl's playful nonsense while Tsume only gave a slight chuckle.

Rika then gasped and took Satoko's hand. "Oh, look at the time! We're going to be late, nano desu! We'll see you guys later, nano desu!!" she yelled, happily running with Satoko on their way to school. Rika gave a small wave as well as a giggle. Both the school girls were already specks in the distance.

"Those girls are so nice... not to mention welcoming…" Toboe sighed as he looked to the girls sprinting away, almost admiring them. "Yeah… they were such cuties…" Hige snickered, his hands behind his neck. Tsume punched him on the arm again. "What's your problem, Tsume?! I just think they're adorable, that's all! You think I'm some pervert or something?!" Hige ranted, pouting and rubbing his hit arm again.

"There's…something strange about this village…" Kiba casually said, looking to the mountains of the small town.

"What was that, Kiba?" Hige asked, still rubbing his arm. Kiba didn't respond. But instead, he walked down the path where the two schoolgirls walked off to.

"Maan… I can never get this guy…" Hige shrugged and decided to follow Kiba.

"Why are you standing there, Tsume? Is there something wrong?" Toboe asked, leaning towards Tsume.

"…This village… I have a bad feeling about this place…" Tsume muttered and walked passed Toboe, his hands in his pockets. "T-Tsume! Wait for me!" Toboe quickly ran over to Tsume's side, almost forgetting what he had said.


	2. What IS this place?

"_They say this village is cursed._

_The village was, supposedly, a land where demons lived and thrived—killing thousands of innocent lives throughout Hinamizawa. _

_Some say that some of these demons still live here, but disguised as humans._

_This place… is a living hell."_

"Kei-chaaaaa~n!"

A young, teenage girl yelled across a small classroom. Her uniquely bright, green hair tied in a ponytail and her huge smirk overwhelmed the teenage boy. This boy sat on the chair of the school's desk, his hand supporting his tilting head. He looked to the girl with his eyes practically half opened.

"Why do you look so down, Kei-chan? Do you know what today is?!" the girl asked enthusiastically, her breasts bounced underneath her white collared shirt as she leaned towards the boy.

"Hmph…" the boy looked away, swaying his brown bangs as he averted his blushing face from the girl.

"Ahh… well, in that case, I might as well punish you automatically!" the girl pointed her index finger to the boy's face—very, very close to his face.

"WHAT?! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN PUNISH ME, MION!" the boy yelled, springing up and pointed back to 'Mion'.

"Now, now, Keiichi-kun. Calm down before you hurt yourself…" another teenage girl replied. She stood beside the boy, who was named 'Keiichi'. She had short, orange hair and a blue and white sailor fuku. Her name was Rena.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! But he has already hurt himself MANY times today!" the young blonde, Satoko replied, her hands on her hips.

"Stop lying, Satoko! I missed all your little tricks today!" the boy, Keiichi, yelled, then pointing to Satoko across the room.

"…Until now~" Satoko smirked, holding a string in hand and she tugged onto it. Then, water squirted out of the desk. Keiichi leaned back in reaction and slipped onto a 'purposely placed' banana peel on the floor. BAM! Keiichi had a great fall.

"Oh hohoho! What did I tell you, Keiichi!" Satoko giggled, as well as everyone else in the room. "Damn you, Satoko! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!" Keiichi yelled back, but at the same time a book fell on his head from the ceiling. In an instant, he came down falling to the floor again.

"Oww…"

"Pain, pain. Fly away~" the little girl, Rika, sang playfully as she light patted Keiichi's head.

"Thanks, Rika-chan." Keiichi smiled warmly towards Rika, then gave an angered glare back at Satoko.

"At least SOMEONE is nice enough to treat me this way!" Keiichi yelled.

"You know what this means, don't you Kei-chan?" Mion crouched down to Keiichi's level and looked to him with her intimidating, green orbs.

"Wh-What?" Keiichi asked nervously.

"You VS. Satoko-chan! Whoever wins the most prizes at the Watanagashi Festival will receive the opportunity to punish the loser to their heart's content!" Mion raised her pointed finger up to the ceiling and her other hand on her hips.

"Oh, Mii-chan! How about me?! Can I take the loser home? Kana kana??" Rena asked happily. "AND RENA-CHAN WILL TAKE THE LOSER HOME WITH HER!" Mion added as well as a chuckle.

"HAUU~ I'M GOING TO TAKE THEM BOTH HOME WITH ME! HAUU HAUU~!!"

Everyone but Rika laughed happily. The young girl smiled lightly and narrowed her violet hues.

'…_Tonight… will be the night where I will die… again.._' she thought, slowly closing her eyes, and laughed along to her classmates' joke.

* * *

"Maan… this place is really confusing…" complained Hige, slouching slightly.

The group of young men followed Rika to her school, not knowing much about the village. Eventually, they got lost and had no idea where to go.

"Don't worry, Hige… I'm sure we'll find that girl sooner or later." Toboe assured him, smiling gently.

"… Is that a school I see over there?" Tsume asked, gesturing his body towards the wooden building. They could see little animal paper shapes taped onto the windows. They could tell that this was a school.

"Oh yeah… You're right. Is this the school that little girl was off to?" Hige asked, raising a brow and scratching the back of his head.

"Well, there's one way to find out…" Kiba went on ahead towards the building, his expression as calm as ever.

The rest just looked at each other, and shrugged. They all followed Kiba into the school building.

* * *

"Ah…" Rika spoke out, looking out of the window as if something caught her eye.

"What is it, Rika-chan?" Satoko asked, looking out the window too while chewing onto her lunch.

"It's… nothing, nano desu…" Rika turned back to Satoko and returned a smile.

Just at that moment, Mion called for Rika.

"Hey, Rika-chan… do you know these guys?" Mion asked, pointing her thumb back to the same group of boys that met Rika this morning.

"Oh, hey. What do ya know! She really is here!" Hige peeked through the door and pointed to Rika.

"Oi… don't you know your manners?" Mion turned back to Hige, her brows furrowed- and gave him the 'stink-eye'.

"Rika-chan just so happens to be the priestess from the Furude Shrine. She has a very important role in this upcoming festival. Show your respect!" Mion poked him again, until Rika gracefully walked to Mion and tugged onto her skirt.

"Mii~ It's okay. There's no need for a respectful manner. I already understand that everyone wants to see my performance… that's why I'm going to do my best, nano desu!" Rika smiled happily. Seeing Rika this happy to see foreigners like the four boys, Mion sighed and placed her hands onto her hips.

"Ah… well, I suppose I shouldn't have 'bullied' you guys around like that. Sorry."

"Haa… it's okay." Hige replied, smiling slightly while rubbing his aching shoulder.

"Ehh?! Why are **they **here?" Satoko asked as she pointed her chopsticks towards the four foreigners. Keiichi and Rena looked to the same direction. Rena directed her attention mostly to Toboe, who was looking clueless and had no idea what was really going on. But to Rena's eyes, she spot a foreign cuteness. Keiichi immediately recognizes Rena's 'I-want-to-take-you-home' look and he quickly stood up from his chair. As he did so, it was already too late…

Rena had already clung her arms around Toboe's neck and spun him around, lifting his feet off the ground.

"HAU HAU HAUU~!!! OMOCHIKAERI~!!!" Rena yelled, continuing to spin Toboe around and around.

"Ahhhh!!" Toboe screamed, his eyes distinguishing that he was clearly dizzy.

Everyone watched as was Rena 'showing her affection'. Eventually, they began to laugh along.

"Come on, Rena-chan… you have to put him down…" Mion said, bringing her hands up and tried to calm the over-joyed Rena.

"Hauu… But you can't resist his innocent eyes…" Rena stopped spinning but her arms still wrapped around Toboe's neck. The look on his face seemed completely drained.

"Seriously, I haven't seen any girl do that to a boy before… Man… I wish she'd spin me around like that…" Hige whispered to Tsume, slouching slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"…Pfft… In your dreams." Tsume replied, smirking to himself.

Again, Rika just stood quietly as she watched everyone having a good time.

"…I wonder how long this happiness will last…" her tone was a bit lower, and more mature than what she appeared. "…With these foreigners around, do you think they might be able to help and stop this repeating cycle?" Her navy orbs looked to the side, as if looking for someone. As she thought, a transparent figure appeared beside her. The figure had lavender-ish hair with black horns on each side of her head. She had a childish face but wore an important, shrine maiden gown. She was seen floating in mid-air.

"Auu auu… I'm not very sure about that, nano desu. I've never seen them before…" her tone was higher, and more childish as Rika's.

"Of course you've never seen them before… after all, they are foreigners." Rika gestured herself towards the figure, her expression agitated.

"Hauu… I know that. But… I was saying that I've never seen their **species** before." The figure lowered her eyes innocently, while Rika's widened with a misunderstanding.

"What do you mean… 'species'? Hanyuu, are they not human?!" Rika demanded, almost yelling.

"Auu… they're not…" the figure, Hanyuu, mumbled.

"Then what are they?!" Rika yelled, and almost immediately Hanyuu flinched and disappeared.

"Rika-chan…? Why are you yelling?" Rena asked, giving a worried look just like everyone else was. Rika silently panted, and turned her head away.

"It's…" Rika's serious look faded away into her cheerful self as she turned towards them again. "It was nothing. I was just practicing my… um, singing. La la la la~" Rika hesitantly began to sing. Everyone seemed to have bought it, but for the four foreigners knew there was something up.

"Rika-chan, I didn't know you could sing… Why didn't you tell us??" Mion asked, walking up to Rika with a big smile on her face. Rena, Keiichi, and Satoko all surrounded Rika to share their reactions. The foreigners just watched as they seemed to have suspected something.

"That's funny… just a while ago I'm pretty sure I heard her talking to someone.." Toboe added, rubbing his cheeks from his strange encounter with Rena.

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked looking at Toboe with an interested expression on his face.

"I'm pretty sure she was talking to another girl, one that isn't in this classroom." Toboe turned to his friends with a bit of a scared look on his face.

"Maybe there's a lot of stuff about this place that we thought we knew…" Hige added, putting his hands behind his neck.

"… Or maybe… that girl, Rika… maybe she knows something about Cheza." Kiba added, too. The three of them looked at him, rather confused but wondering what he was thinking.

The transparent figure, Hanyuu, stood behind the foreigners and everyone else in the room. She looked at them with her big, pitiful eyes and frowned. ""Hauu… I sure hope these _wolves_ will help us…"


End file.
